


There was a boy...

by Lodowiec



Series: dreams of android [3]
Category: Alien Covenant: Origins - Alan Dean Foster, Alien Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Other, Out of Character, Philosophy, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: А что, если в горе Тантисс на планете Вейланд создавались не только клоны, но и андроиды.





	There was a boy...

**Author's Note:**

> Автор всего лишь представил Дэвида в имперском кителе, и понеслось...  
> Траунофассбендер (ссылку на автора фотошопа, к большому сожалению, не нашла):  
> https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/l_inferno_s/80533177/77272/77272_900.jpg  
> Дэвид в имперской форме. Скетч от necrulya:  
> https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/l_inferno_s/80533177/77378/77378_900.jpg  
> Сонгфик. Текст подходит не только для Дэвида, но и для Трауна.  
> Музыка: L'Orchestra Cinematique – Nature Boy

С вершины горы Тантисс открывался великолепный вид на зеленый ковер субтропического леса. Где-то внизу виднелось небольшое поселение людей — бывших колонистов, обосновавшихся на планете Вейланд пару сотен лет назад, но опустившихся в медленной деградации до уровня аборигенных рас — четырехруких минерейш и толстокожих псайданов — с которыми они вели непрекращающуюся борьбу за выживание. Ровные ряды небольших хижин, оплетенных остролистным плющом, тянулись вдоль широкой мощеной дороги, ведущей к вратам горы. Первородную картину баланса жизни людей и дикой природы портил один единственный изъян. Словно инородное тело на поверхности девственно чистой планеты, за бамбуковым частоколом, ограждавшим деревню от непроходимых джунглей, возвышался имперский шаттл «Лямбда», в чьих серебристых боковых крыльях, сложенных вверх, плясали солнечные зайчики, которые отражались от находившегося неподалеку голубого озера.

Последний гранд-адмирал некогда грозной Галактической Империи внимательно осматривал окрестности. Там внизу слишком жарко для него, слишком утомительно. Представители расы чиссов, чьим суровым домом являлась покрытая древними ледниками Ксилла, с трудом переносили даже умеренный климат. Что уж говорить о субтропическом? У гранд-адмирала, впрочем, местные пейзажи вкупе с высокой влажностью и сильной жарой вызывали ностальгические воспоминания. Долгие годы изгнания на тропической планете с еще более невыносимыми для чисса климатическими условиями и дикой агрессивной фауной — наказание за несоблюдение мирной доктрины Доминации. Он помнил все пережитые ощущения, будто наяву. Жара — как сжимающие конечности колодки. Влажность — словно свистящий хлыст, вновь и вновь полосующий беззащитную спину. Яркие лучи беспощадного солнца — будто тонкие иглы, вонзающиеся в привыкшие к мягкому полумраку ледяных пещер алые глаза. А местная пища подобна острозубому паразиту, снова и снова терзающему внутренности. Адский котел. Пытка, из которой он — Митт’рау’нуруодо — смог выбраться, благодаря людям, имперцам, давшим ему второй шанс.

По сравнению с планетой изгнания позабытый бывшей Республикой Вейланд казался более чем комфортным местом пребывания. И все же синекожий чисс предпочел провести остаток дня на вершине горы, в которой построил свою сокровищницу давно почивший Император Шив Палпатин.

Горный ветер, заставивший бы любого человека поежиться от холода, для чисса представлял собой лишь легкий освежающий бриз. На плосковершинной невысокой Тантисс даже снежников не было. Зато внутри горы, изъеденные водной эрозией пещеры, сформировавшие настоящий лабиринт, превратились волею Императора в гигантскую лабораторию, хранившую в течение десятилетий множество секретов, которыми наследник Империи умело распорядился. Клонирующие цилиндры Спаати — один из ключей к успеху в военной кампании против Новой Республики.

Чисс невесело усмехнулся, вспоминая времена былого расцвета Империи. Палпатин, создавший невероятно мощное и сильное военное государство, хитрый и умный человек, удерживавший власть с помощью тонких манипуляций, безжалостного террора и мистической Силы, не смог обеспечить себя копией, заменившей бы его в случае непредвиденной смерти. И смерть эта произошла, повергнув в хаос устоявшийся порядок, а Империя превратилась в Осколки, которые последний гранд-адмирал вот уже пару лет потихоньку соединял вместе. Он, наследник Империи, не допустит ошибки Шива Палпатина! Данные проанализированы, вывод сделан, а результат…

— Гранд-адмирал Траун… — раздался негромкий, но до боли знакомый голос. Слышать его с вершины горы странно, пожалуй, немного пугающе даже для спокойного, уравновешенного чисса.

Траун плавно развернулся, встав полубоком, и неторопливо повернул голову к новоявленному собеседнику. Перед ним предстал высокий светловолосый человек, облаченный в оливковый имперский китель лейтенанта-коммандера, сидевший на нем, будто влитой. По людским меркам он был невероятно красив — белая кожа, благородные черты лица, заостренные скулы. Проницательные голубые глаза мужчины внимательно изучали гранд-адмирала.

— Кто вы? — мягко поинтересовался Траун. — Идентифицируйте себя.

— Я — Дэвид-8, модель нового поколения имперских дроидов «Андроид», созданная на основе биотехнологий с применением синтетической ДНК, — вежливо отозвался мужчина. И не было в этом голосе занудства, присущего раздражающей модели 3PO, навязчивости охранных дроидов KX, чрезмерной эмоциональности, коей страдает модель RA-7.

Траун внимательно наблюдал за Дэвидом, слушая приятный тембр его речи. Если не знать наверняка, и не поймешь, что это робот. Внешний вид, манера себя держать, живой взгляд и точная имитация человеческих эмоций. Великолепное создание! Быстро выращенные клоны, вроде майора Тиерса, слишком нестабильны. Этот же — андроид — продукт слияния синтетической и естественной ДНК, выращенный в цилиндре Спаати, станет его первым идеальным союзником и последователем.

— Кто перед вами? — снова задал вопрос Траун.

— Митт’рау’нуруодо, бывший красистор Восьмой Правящей Семьи и гранд-адмирал Галактической Империи, — четко, без запинки рапортовал андроид.

— Занятно… — тихо произнес Траун, наблюдая, как прохладный бриз шевелит светлые локоны собеседника, поднявшего в запрограммированном удивлении густую бровь. И было в этом жесте нечто до боли знакомое, близкое, будто отголоски поведения давным-давно погибшего брата.

— Ощущаете ли вы ветер? — Траун задумчиво повернул голову в направлении воздушного потока и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь его прохладой.

— То, что называется потоком воздуха — да, — деловито произнес андроид и сразу ответил на еще не заданный вопрос, вытянув в сторону руку с растопыренными пальцами. — Терморецепторы есть только на руках. Для человека этот бриз холоден, и, окажись я в его обществе, то рекомендовал бы надеть теплый костюм, чтобы не простудиться. Но вы…

— Нечеловек, — закончил за него чисс и медленно повернул голову, вновь встречаясь взглядом с голубыми глазами Дэвида. Люди боялись бездонных алых глаз, но андроиду, по-видимому, жгучий взор не доставлял дискомфорта. Он лишь едва заметно растянул губы в приветливо-вежливой улыбке и причудливо изогнул брови в ожидании новых вопросов. И вновь знакомая мимика на эмоционально-бесстрастном человеческом лице.

— Взгляните вниз, — Траун указал в сторону густого леса, простирающегося до самого горизонта. — Что вы видите?

Дэвид сложил руки домиком и поднес к переносице. Еще одна запрограммированная поза, символизирующая глубокую задумчивость. Алые глаза чисса сощурились. Наблюдение за андроидом доставляло ментальное удовольствие и будило множество позабытых воспоминаний. Окружавших его имперцев было легко прочесть, но трудно заставить мыслить самостоятельно. Неживая машина же сама приняла решение анализировать прежде, чем ответить на вопрос.

— Типичный пейзаж субтропических широт Вейланда, — немного подумав, ответил Дэвид. — Царство пышной растительности, — он нагнулся и сорвал стебель пышной высокогорной сон-травы, увенчанный крупным цветком с нежно-лиловыми лепестками, и, внимательно рассматривая его, неожиданно перешел на чеунх, сложный и невероятно красивый язык расы чиссов. —

 

_Взор обрати, на жизнь растения: мерно_

_В нем развивается все, цвет происходит и плод._

_Семя — зародыш его; с материнского нежного лона_

_Матери дивной — земли к свету выходит росток._

_Света святая, подвижная вечно, могучая сила_

_Листиков нежную ткань будит от долгого сна._

(…)

_Но сперва несложно растение, прост его образ:_

_Нежный зеленый росток — малое только дитя._

_Вскоре, покорный стремлению новому, стебель восходит,_

_Узел растет над узлом, новые листья несет._

(…)

_Листья зубчатые, с крепкими жилками, полные соком —_

_Кажется, стебель готов вечно рождать и рождать;_

_Но природы рука умеряет развитие это:_

_Высшее хочет она дать совершенство ему._

(…)

_Ныне блистает растение полной своей красотою:_

_Члены за членами в нем в стройном порядке идут,_

_Сочными листьями стебель покрыт — и, пышно качаясь,_

_Дивно-прекрасный цветок гордо венчает его._

_Чудо одно совершилось — готовится новое чудо;_

_Действие силы святой чуют цветка лепестки;_

_Форму они изменяют: двоякие нежные формы_

_В лоне душистом цветка в брачный вступают союз._

_Меж лепестков возвышался, брак совершая священный,_

_Дружно вокруг алтаря нежные пары стоят._

(…)

_Вскоре затем семена развиваются в завязи сочной,_

_В лоне плодов наливных зреют и спеют они._

_Так завершается круг, но за ним начинается новый,_

_Чтобы во все времена дивная длилася цепь,_

_Чтобы создание каждое жизни источником было_

_Многим созданьям другим в вечном кругу бытия._

 

Мелодичный чеунх, заставивший, казалось, даже ветер на время стихнуть, серебристой трелью срывался с губ андроида. Много лет гранд-адмирал не слышал родного языка во всем его сложном великолепии. Перенестись, пусть и мысленно, под обледенелые своды глетчеров, увидеть искусственные сады, защищенные плексигласовым стеклом, где под полярным сиянием в многомесячной ночи выращиваются удивительные растения… Он скучал по Ксилле так, что не существовало в Галактике ни одного образа, с помощью которого можно было бы передать и десятую долю той тоски, что жгла сердце изгнанника.

Мелодичный голос затих. Но ветер, свистевший несколько минут назад в расщелинах скал, не смел теперь прервать диалог двух существ. Словно проснувшись от глубокого сна, Траун сделал несколько шагов навстречу. Андроид стоял прямо, сжимая в руках цветок и внимательно рассматривая чисса. Траун сдернул белую перчатку, обнажив кисть руки, обтянутую синей коже, и протянул ее к андроиду.

— Так удивительно… — прошептал он, прикасаясь к холодной мягкой коже. — Настоящее произведение искусства.

— Искусство всего лишь пласт культуры той или иной расы, срез через определенный промежуток времени, который может рассказать о многом, — ответил Дэвид, никак не отреагировав на прикосновение чисса. Любой имперский мужчина испуганно отдернулся бы, посчитав такое интимное внедрение в личное пространство оскорблением. Но андроид будто и не заметил этого, продолжая покорно стоять и смотреть на чисса, пока тот изучающе прикасался к его лицу.

— Вы удивлены, сэр, — мягко констатировал Дэвид, будто ощутив вихрь бушующих внутри эмоций.

— Да, удивлен, — с печальным вздохом ответил Траун. — Не припомню, чтобы в вашей программе была заложена функция распознавания эмоций чиссов.

— Данная функция отсутствует, — подтвердил Дэвид. — Я сопоставил известные мне по умолчанию эмоции человека и уменьшил интенсивность их проявления на вашем лице на пятьдесят процентов.

— Хм… Большинство людей говорят, что нас, чиссов, очень сложно читать, — усмехнулся Траун, а затем, окинув Дэвида оценивающим взглядом, удовлетворенно кивнул. — Превосходно! Совершенное творение.

Тыльная сторона ладони провела по острой скуле и щеке. Идеален не только логикой, способностью познавать мир и подстраиваться под него, но и красотой исполнения. Инженеры здорово потрудились. В лабораториях горы Тантисс аналогов андроиду больше нет и никогда не будет. Дэвид — единственный, уникальный, будто собственный ребенок. Ладонь прикоснулась к кителю и, мягко проведя по ранговой пластине с шестью квадратами, уперлась в грудную клетку.

— У меня нет сердца, — сказал андроид, явно намеренно вставив в голос механические нотки. Трауну показалось на миг, будто собеседник оправдывается, словно воспринимая отсутствие пульсирующего органа, как некий изъян, и в голосе его все же прозвучала почти неуловимая грусть.

— Поверьте мне, Дэвид, — чисс прикоснулся к запястью андроида, нащупывая спокойный равномерный пульс, осуществляемый сокращениями искусственной стенки трубки, заменяющей кровеносный сосуд. — Имеющие сердце порой намного более бессердечны и жестоки, нежели самые обычные астродроиды.

— Вы считаете «нас»… дроидов… — Дэвид явно оказался в замешательстве, не находя слов из обширного встроенного в его программу словаря, — меня, андроида… равному себе?

Траун еще раз взглянул в красивое лицо Дэвида, наслаждаясь тонкой эстетикой беседы. Такие же вопросы о жизни и восприятии он задавал когда-то Митт’рас’сафису, погибшему брату. С капитаном Пеллеоном на возвышенные темы разговаривать бесполезно. Он — человек действия. Дэвид же оказался намного более разумным, чем предполагали ученые, чем предполагал гранд-адмирал.

Программа, заложенная в неживом существе, — ничто по сравнению с наследственностью, которую дал для его создания сам Траун. Его ДНК… Человеческие клоны, вкусившие ДНК чисса, оказались необычайно умны, но крайне психически нестабильны, а андроид… Вместо темно-синей кожи — светлая человеческая, вместо светящихся алым бездонных глаз — черные реагирующие на свет зрачки, обрамленные ярко-голубой радужкой с красивыми полукруглыми узорами, а жесткие иссиня-черные волосы заменили короткие светлые пряди. Траун смотрел на человеческое отражение себя. Перед ним стоял человек, созданный по образу и подобию чисса, но являющийся по сути своей машиной.

Гранд-адмирал улыбнулся неестественно открыто и искренне для чисса и протянул руку в уважительном человеческом жесте. Андроид, поколебавшись долю секунды, коснулся не ладони, а обхватил предплечье, чуть пониже локтя. Не по-человечески, но по-чисски. Так, как приветствуют друг друга представители Правящих Семей. Траун, ответно сжал предплечье Дэвида. Волна давно позабытого тепла родственной любви приятно заполнила сознание. Траун отчетливо видел теперь в нем себя самого — молодого жаждущего знаний синдика Восьмой Правящей Семьи Мит.

— Позвольте задать вопрос, сэр, — вежливо обратился к гранд-адмиралу андроид. — Если на основе вашего генома был создан я, то кто создал вас?

Траун исподлобья взглянул на Дэвида.

— Это один из вечных вопросов, на которые ни одна разумная раса еще не нашла ответ, — снисходительно, будто мелкими шажками раскрывая ребенку великую философскую загадку, произнес он. — Но у вас будет шанс узнать.

— Вы не верите, что жизнь — это случайный органический продукт межмолекулярных взаимодействий? — снова спросил андроид.

— Кто знает?! — задумчиво изрек Траун, понимая, что в скором времени должен будет окунуть свое неживое дитя в омут войны и насилия.

— Вы хотите найти своего создателя? — догадался Дэвид и вежливо поклонился, принимая одно из стремлений отца. — Я вижу своего. Я должен служить вам, сэр.

— Не служить. Сотрудничать, — поправил чисс, на что андроид уважительно кивнул ему, принимая равенство машины и чисса. — Да, создателей, что называют себя «Чужаками издалека»…

Траун знал, что среди тысяч угроз, затаившихся в Неизведанных Регионах, некие враждебные существа, называющие себя детьми Юн-Южаня, на протяжении многих десятков лет готовились к инвазии. Были ли они теми самыми создателями или странниками из иной галактики, определенно сказать он не мог. Но донесения о живых космических кораблях, полностью сотворенных из органики, слышал не раз. Один он не сможет защитить всю Галактику, необходимо разобраться сначала с Новой Республикой, а Дэвид, как новый ученик и последователь, возьмется за изучение «Чужаков издалека».

— Хоть они и способны создавать формы органической жизни, они — зло, которое способно поглотить Галактику, — прошептал Траун, внимательно следя за реакцией андроида.

— И вы хотите, чтобы я уничтожил «Чужаков издалека»? — изумился Дэвид, его красивое лицо накрыла болезненная гримаса скорби. Только что родиться, чтобы осознать, что предназначен для убийства.

— Нет, — Траун участливо положил руку ему на плечо. — Чтобы ты создал то, что истребит их — ксеноморфа.

Несколько минут Дэвид внимательно анализировал выражение лица чисса, а Траун видел отражение себя — еще молодого чисса, служившего в пограничных войсках сил обороны и экспансии Доминации чиссов и открывшего для себя однажды термин упреждающий удар.

— Превентивная война — будущая доктрина моей Империи, — сказал Траун. — И вы, Дэвид, станете ее символом.

Андроид нахмурился, взвешивая все «за» и «против», а затем предвкушающе улыбнулся, осознав наконец, для чего был создан.

— Чужеродная форма для «Чужаков издалека»… Хм… Стать создателем, который истребит создателей…

**Author's Note:**

> К дроидам модели KX относится наш любимый K2-SO из «Изгоя»  
> http://orig09.deviantart.net/c99d/f/2016/253/8/1/rogue_one_empire_magazine_wallpaper_3__k_2so__by_spirit__of_adventure-dah4jbt.png
> 
> К дроидам модели RA-7 относится AP-5, который Веджу в WC приставал XD  
> http://nerdist.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/Star-Wars-Rebels-The-Forgotten-Droid-2-03162016.jpg
> 
> Модель 3РО все знают.  
> http://premium.bluefincorp.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/c/-/c-3po_02_2.jpg
> 
> Сон-трава, прострел  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/ca/Anemone_pulsatilla_MS_0164.jpg
> 
> Использованы фрагменты стихов И. В. Гёте из «Сочинений по Естествознанию».  
> Полный вариант можно посмотреть здесь: http://l-inferno-s.livejournal.com/11783.html


End file.
